The Heart That Never Stopped Listening
by Sweet-Violet619
Summary: If you read Music is louder than words, this is just a continued story if you didn't, well I'd suggest reading the first story XD only if you want of course. Naru, Gene and the others are back except there's one person missing, it's not that she died...well it's for you to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright Im gonna say this quick cause I HAVE TO WRITE THIS A SECOND TIME. Im continuing on this website blah blah okay on to the story**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**RECAP:**

**MAI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**"**She's losing too much blood" A nurse yelled

"I need to stitches the faster we close the wound the more of a chance she gets to live to see tomorrow!" The doctor yelled and he started to stitch Mai up

Her heartbeat started to slow...No one thinks she can make it...She's came back from death before maybe she could again...And with that...

_NOW: _

**CHAPTER ONE**

Her breathing stopped...yet she was still alive...no heaven no hell... all normal...but..

"This girl has an angel with her...She's perfectly okay now...she's in critical condition but she is alright" The doctor smiled, throwing the blood soaked gloves away.

"Give her another dose" He smiled once more leaving..and soon the nurse following...

**Mai's POV**

'_Naru..Where are you...'_

_'Naru...I need you..help please...GET ME OUT OF HERE' _I mentally screamed. I fell to my knees and starting crying finally giving up...However as I finished crying I wiped my eyes.. As soon as I was about to scream again...a light surrounded me.

**MAI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Her fingers began to twitch..her body was almost resurrecting..Gasping she sat up quickly hold her stomach where her new stitches laid... Yanking the wiring from her she got up... Looking around the room she grabbed clothes and quickly started changing.. and walked out the room to the desk...

**FRONT DESK IN HOSPITAL**

"Miss Mai! You're awake!" The Nurse gasped

"Yes, Yes I am"Mai smiled "However now I need those papers to sign so I may leave"

"I'm so sorry but I can't do that. You just got out of surgery you need rest" she gave a stern look.

"Look...I suggest you give me those papers" Mai growled sweetly as her eyes turned purple. The nurse gasped, slowly nodding she gave her the papers. Mai quickly signed them and realized she did not have a ride

**Masako's Pov**

"Naru are you sure Mai is still in a coma?" I asked

"Yes. I told the doctors to contact me if there were any changes" Naru continued to read his black book. "Why do you ask?"

"I just feel something is going to happen" I sighed and stared at the window as it began the rain began to pour.

**_TIMESKIP_**

**Mai's POV**

I slammed the door of the taxi and stared at the asylum.

"This place still creeps me out" I walked into the asylum cautiously.

**At Base**

**Naru's POV**

I heard the door begin to open

"Miss Suzuki we do not-Mai" I stared at her shocked. "I thought you were in a co-"

"And I'm awake and I'm ok" Mai smiled and sat on my lap. "I've missed you" she whispered.

"I've missed you too Mai" I hugged her tightly giving her little kisses. "I'll never leave you"

"Who said I wanted you to" Mai smiled and kissed me. I brought her close deepening the kiss. Breaking away for air we both stared at each smiling.

However that was when..

**A/N: HAHA! Hey guys! Did you think I would kill her off? You'll never see it coming heheh okay since summer has began like a month again I need to get back into writing. Any way let me explain. I thought about and said why not have the stories on both websites. One thing is Im taking down the other story so if you wish to read you have to go on the other website. Well Im out I hoped you liked the first chapter of The heart that never stopped listening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FORGIVE ME!1 IM SORRY YES YES! However I have my reasons I wish that my whole life could revolve around writing and reading it cannot. I started Sophomore year oh joy ~notice my sarcasm~ anyway onto the story.**

**CHAPTER** 2

"MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**" M**onk came in swooping an grabbed Mai pushing Naru out of the way. "My dear daughter when did you get back?!" Monk yelled.

"Um Monkkk" Mai coughed "I need you to let me go my- my ribs" Mai winced and Monk put her down.

I'm so sorry my dear daughter! How are you feeling?! Wait! You should be resting someone take her to her bed! I want you to stay in bed and never leave bed!" Monk picked her back up and began to walk to the couch.

"Monk I-" Mai struggled to get down but Monk would not budge.

"No Mai you need rest. That's final" Gene interrupted. Mai stopped struggling.

"Wait but-" Mai was interrupted again except by Naru.

'No Mai, Monk and Gene are right you need rest you have not healed properly." Naru scolded, Mai looked at them shocked.

"Masako come on...Tell them they are wrong tell them that they need me too I am apart of this group too." Masako looked down covering her mouth. "You think they are right about this don't you?" Masako nodded not looking up.

'Everyone is against me here...' Mai huffed.

_**TIMESKIP**_

Mai sat reading random files (boring files might I add).

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Mai fell to her sides "Lettttttttttttt meeeeeeeeeeeee goooooooooooooooo hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee ffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn" Mai began to make puppy eyes. Naru turned his chair with a straight face not phased by her puppy eyes.

"No." Naru turned back around and continued to type.

"WHY NOT?!" Mai got up enraged "I AM SICK OF SITTING HERE ALL BORED WITH NOTHING TO DO LET ME GO HELP" Mai's face tarted to become red. Once again Naru turned his chair not changing his facial expression

"No." Mai threw the file at him.

"WHY NOT?!" She shouted.

"You're a danger magnet dummy." Naru smirked.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU LITTLE- AGH NO TEA FOR YOU" Mai sat back down in anger.

"I can live without tea Mai, althought I can't leave without you...so if you get hurt and something bad happens to you and nothing can bring you back...I don't know what I would do.." Naru's smirk turned into a sad expression. Mai looked at him...her eyes softened she had no idea he had actually cared so much...

However...as much as Naru didn't want her hurt...someone else did...Just they didn't know who.

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE **_

"How is she?" The man asked.

"She's doing well boss we injected what we needed she almost died in the process but thankfully she didn't" The young man walked up...revealing it to be...

**A/N: HEY MY KITTENS **

**IM BACK LIKE FOR REAL I'VE FOUND MY INSPIRATION AGAIN HEHEHEHEHEHE **

**I WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER WEEKEND OR IF WE ARE LUCKY EVERY WEEKEND**

**THANK FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey I'm back honestly I've been sort of swamped but I swear I'll start updating on the other website I will. However on to the story...**_

**Chapter 3**

_**However...as much as Naru didn't want her hurt...someone else did...Just they didn't know who. SOMEWHERE ELSE "How is she?" The man asked. "She's doing well boss we injected what we needed she almost died in the process but thankfully she didn't" The young man walked up...revealing it to be...**_

**NOW:**

"Sir I believe we must fasten the process if we want her to be...well I do not have to explain it to you" Adam suggested. (You thought you saw the last of him)

The man he spoke to just sat there and smirked "In due time.."

Mai POV:

"Naru can I go take a bath" I whined.

"No Mai even something as simple as a shower you'll cause trouble" Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naru I'm gross I have dried blood on my stomach please" I whined a bit louder, then stopped realizing my mistake. Naru got up, lifting my shirt and winced.

"Why wasn't I there to save you, I've could've done something" Naru looked away blinking away tears.

"Well it was a wolf what were you going to do~~~" I was interrupted by my love.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me that" Naru raised his voice, I stared with red glaring eyes.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW I WAS YOU MAYBE ON THE BRINK OF FREAKING DEATH" I was fuming, Naru ran to the monitors and files scrambling.

"Here, a patient reported seeing a wolf before talking her last breath" Naru searching for more sat down. "Maybe there's our loophole. Lets do another Seance tonight" I nodded...

TIMESKIP

"Masako are you ready?" Naru asked, Masako nodded.

"To the ghost, male or female, show yourself" Masako announced. All there was, was moaning, screaming for mercy. I shivered a bit, felt my blood pumping more and more. 'This isn't normal I thought. What's happening' my body started to shake so did Masako's. We just stared at each other.

"Masako! What's happening?! MASAKO!" Masako was thrown to the wall, and so was I.

_**A/N: Whattttttttt I'm alive? Yes and I deeply apologize. I hope you guys like this Chapter I'm really rusty like wow. But I will post again in a couple days since I just started my junior year like yes. See ya later.**_

_**Sweet-Violet**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Honestly, Yes I know I suck with keeping up with a story, I'm a mess and so is my memory one minute I say 'Oh I'll update today' then I get too busy and agh. But again I'm sorry honestly. However onto the story.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"MASAKO WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I grunted well more of a yell. All I was seeing was everyone pinned to the wall, then everything stopped... almost like a freeze in time...no time was slowing down not stopping. Slowly spirits, came out from the walls...maybe it was two or three maybe even four but more than that? No not more than that.

"Don't panic." Naru said calmly. I sometimes hated when he said that, I sometimes hated that he was so calm in what he was doing. Maybe he's done a little too much. No one was moving, it didn't sound like anyone was breathing then I finally realized that the wolf was in the room and he wasn't alone. There had to be a reason, like a ringmaster?

"Mai is that the spirit?" Naru asked, I simply nodded.

"Miss Hara could you kindly communicate with our lovely guests" Naru slowly turned his head to Masako ending with a hint of sarcasm. Masako nodded lightly and for the first time there was fear in all of us, fear that we all would really never make out of this place.

"What are your names? What happened to you all? Is it because of the wolf? What do you want?" Masako shakily asked.

"This would have all been easier if you all just stayed out of it, the more you dug the deeper you dug your own graves. Look at all of you, young and foolish you all can really believe that you can live on like this. Do you ever think of your lives outside of this paranormal research? About having kids?" one spirit said, however what started as an innocent changed when the normal face turned into evil smiles with blood and flesh within each tooth, and ripped clothing.

'What's going on?" I whispered to myself, one of the spirits approach all of us and pointed at John.

"HIM! I believe we have our victim" the spirit laughed evilly. 'Victim?!' I thought to myself.

"Naru what are they talking about?!" Monk yelled

"For once I...I don't know" Naru sighed in disbelief, the spirits smiled all together once more.

"Oh silly us we never explained, the wolf that killed us was an evil spirit that we kept alive with sacrifices, yet when there wasn't enough patients which is funny to believe we went onto the nurses. However soon enough everyone vacated the premises, no one came back until we saw you all. Now if we have a priest as our sacrifice the wolf can come back anytime he wants" they all snickered, shivers ran down my spine.

"Why keep him alive? What good will that do? He or she whatever the gender of that damn wolf he killed you no?" I questioned them confused.

"Because they were those psychos that summoned evil spirits for play and vengeance, each spell, each Ouija anything like that comes with a price Mai. Like your survival, it comes with prices, for you to live someone had to die." Ayako sighed along with the wolf growling.

"Now... wolf attack that little poor priest" the wolf slowly walked up ready to jump on it prey, with John the only one on the floor no one could help him.

"Guys...before this happens I would like to say, you all have made my life better... I love you all" John smiled with tears streaming down his eyes...finally the wolf pounced...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, all of them having tears running down their faces...

All that can be seen is red...and with that...the spirits disappeared, everyone fell down to the ground.

"I-I need some air..." Masako proceeded to run out the door, I stood up properly and began to punch the walls til my knuckles began to bleed.

"Mai...stop" Naru pleaded, I didn't want to listen I kept going until I heard cracks in my knuckles. Naru came behind me and hugged me "It's time to stop..." he said

"It's time to stop" he repeated once more...

_**A/N: I am really sorry I had to hit you guys with some death and I felt so sad while writing this chapter. I am currently writing the next chapter so I don't forget**_** I could just update and write. I love you all **

**Night **

**Sweet-violet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT; I am so sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy but I will make it up by uploading about 3 maybe 4 chapters if possible**

**Chapter 5**

**_Mai's POV_**

"Did that just happen? Am I dreaming yet?" I whimpered, sniffling and holding my bloody knuckles. I looked around jumping from Monk, Ayako, Gene, Naru, Lin and Yasu this was no dream. I feel completely numb, my body was shutting down. 'PLease, John...Come back' I stared at his mangled body.

"Mai, we have to call someone, we need someone to pick up John's body" Naru sniffled, for the first time nobody was okay.

**_FAST FORWARD A COUPLE HOURS_**

"They will prepare the body for a funeral, however we must contact his family." Lin sighed, "We should finish up and leave." Lin suggested

" What do we know so far?' Naru asked, no one moved, or spoke the silence was cut by Masako's sniffling. "Guys, I know we just lost someone we love, however let's avenge him." I looked up seeing his broken eyes, and nodded.

"He's right guys, let's do this" I stood up, grabbing some files I sighed. " We know that they sacrificed many people, soon enough they ran out of patients, and moved on to nurses. I can only assume that once they had no one left they sacrificed themselves to the wolf. But question is why?" I sighed with frustration

"Maybe the wolf granted them eternally life?" Monk suggested. "Mai haven't you had any dreams?" he tilted his head

"Sadly no, since we have gotten here it I have not gotten anything. My only suggestion is helping them pass, we can't exorcise without..." I stopped my sentence... "I'll use my PK..." I felt Naru perk up with a bit of anger

"No Mai that's dangerous" Naru started with everyone else agreeing.

"Well we have no choice, no one else will step up, not unless we all come together?" everyone seem to hesitate, "For John, let's do this for John." I felt my eyes sting

"Let's do this" Masako stood up with anger, not waiting rushing out the door as we followed.

**_IN THE PATIENTS HALLWAY_**

"We call upon all the ruined souls of these horrible, to fight with us to avenge our beloved friend and fight for your innocent souls!" Ayako yelled

"We call upon the murders, the monsters of this place, we shall condemn you to hell, along with your beloved monster." Masako growled. I felt the room get colder, the screams get louder.

"Foolish children, you believe you could actually stop us? You will end up like everyone else especially your precious little priest." The spirit laughed, petting her wolf oh so lovingly. Lin's shiki began to surround us, Monk began to chant, I grabbed Naru's hand letting my PK release.

"We will avenge the good souls taken from this world especially for our friend." I yelled "I condemn you to hell!" I scream with tears streaming down my face.

"I WILL NOT GO DOWN I WILL BRING YOU ALL WITH ME!" The spirit began to move closer with her wolf, soon enough the souls that were sacrificed, held her back. "LET ME GO YOU FOOLS, MY WOLF WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS" she screamed.

"I believe your wolf has disappeared? It's a shame" Lin smirked, as the ghost faced him with a shocked expression.

"NO YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed as she disappeared with the other souls.

"I hope you all have a blessed life, do not be so saddened friends I will be here always, in your hearts. I love you my dear Masako, and our child does as well. I love you all." John's light disappeared, leaving us behind with our tears.

"What did he mean child? I thought..." Masako questioned with uncertainty but smiled softly with tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too my love" she whispered.


End file.
